Empty Eyes
by starchaserxonea
Summary: "Lucy's mind wasn't working. Even though she was a writer she couldn't find the words to describe the pain she felt." Natsu x Lucy (Lucy-centric). One-shot. Hope you like it. Criticism is welcome! Rated T for suggested violence (kind of new with this whole rating thing lol.) Hope you enjoy! All rights go to Hiro Mashima!


Lucy was standing in her apartment, completely shell-shocked. Her chest felt like it was ripping open from the inside out – but how come no tears would fall? Lucy was holding her side like she had just been struck, and she wanted to scream. She wanted to scream and beg and plead for mercy – because, surely, this was the cruelest of punishments?

_How…?_

Lucy's mind wasn't working. Even though she was a writer, she couldn't find the words to describe the pain she felt. Her eyes closed slowly, and opened up again, and she realized that she blinked.

_Do I even work anymore?_

Lucy took a step forward, only to fall to one knee, smacking her shin onto her floor – hard. A part of her wanted to hiss, another part wanted her to laugh and the bigger part wanted her to crawl into a hole and die.

_**Natsu's eyes flashed in front of her face – how come they weren't sparkling with mischief? How come he wasn't fighting with Gray?**_

_**More so… how come the light was gone?**_

Lucy was suddenly on her feet. She crawled onto her bed and threw the window open, hopping out it and landing on the balls of her feet lightly, just like Natsu taught her so long ago. She started running.

_How come it was raining?_

Lucy's heels clicked against the cobblestone road loudly.

_How come everything feels so wrong?_

Lucy's heart was pounding frantically, almost desperately.

_How come he isn't here, running with me?_

Lucy's tears mixed with the rain as they streamed down her cheeks.

_How come my heart feels so… broken?_

Her hair was flying behind her as she sprinted through the sheets of gray rain. Lucy wanted to turn around and run to the nearest bar, throwing open the door and drinking as much alcohol as she could – just so this _feeling _would leave her. But Lucy didn't turn into any bars, or pubs, or restaurants, but instead just kept following the path that she knew would eventually lead her out of the city of Magnolia.

The city where she found a new home… the place she learned to love again. This place was her home, her heart, her happiness; it was the epitome of her – it's where she'd always be able to return to.

Right?

Then how come it felt so foreign right now? How come she felt relief as she flew past the boundaries of the city and how come she felt far better in the woods? How come Lucy couldn't stand to see the canal, how come her apartment felt like a funeral home?

_Why do I feel empty?_

Lucy's sprint slowed to a walk as her legs started to shake uncontrollably. Her hand pressed against the thick trunk of a tree as she leaned against it heavily, dropping to her knees.

_How come it's raining?_

A choked sob suddenly scratched its way up her throat, and she coughed, feeling burning hot tears pave a track down her cheeks. She fell back onto her haunches and Lucy lifted her head to the sky, letting her hot tears mix with the cool rain.

_How come my chest hurts?_

Her hand reached up and clawed at the place just above her heart, feeling its rapid beat against her rib cage mad her let out another sob.

"H-how… how am I still alive? I don't feel alive…" She whispered, still staring up at the canopy of leaves, barely seeing the gray sky beyond.

_Where are you?_

"Natsu…" Lucy suddenly leaned forward and her hands clenched the wet grass in front her of angrily, ripping most of it from its roots. "Natsu!" She screamed, punching the ground.

"Where are you?!"

"_WHERE ARE YOU?!" _

Lucy's desperate cries filled the forest, and she was so, _so lost. _

"I… I can't… N-Natsu… I don't..." Lucy's leaned forward, pressing her forehead against the ground, sobbing. "Natsu…" She whispered brokenly, her voice cracked.

_**His onyx eyes were blank – and not angry blank… but just blank. There was no light, no warmth, just darkness… just pure black, normal eyes.**_

_**Natsu didn't have normal eyes.**_

_**Lucy crouched next to him, shaking him angrily.**_

"_**Natsu, what the hell are you doing?!" She had yelled, screaming at him to wake up. "We need you, idiot!" Lucy had screamed at him, still shaking his toned body, trying to ignore how limp and how **_**pale **_**it was. Lucy's small hand drew back slowly when she heard a dark chuckle.**_

_**Lucy had stood up carefully and turned around, glancing at the enemy that was directly behind her.**_

"_**Well, at least someone will miss the idiot," He sneered, giving Lucy a disdainful look. "Though you don't look like too much fun, sweat heart."**_

**How come I don't hear a word he says? How come I don't feel angry? **_**She had thought. **_**Shouldn't I be mad?**

_**But her mouth had seemingly spoke on it's own.**_

"_**I swear, Natsu… this time I'll protect you," She whispered, not noticing the tears that burned tracks down her cheeks. She pulled out her whip and put a hand on her keys, ignoring the smirk that was directed to her.**_

**I don't break my promises.**

_**Lucy struck.**_

Lucy was drenched and shivering, but not from the cold.

"I swore to protect you, Natsu…" She whispered, choking on another sob. "I swore…!" Her voice cracked.

_I swore._


End file.
